SonicXKOF99
by Fireclaw-the-cat
Summary: El New Hero Team, conformado por Blaze, Metal Sonic, Tails y Amy Rose; entro a un torneo donde tanto sus amigos, conocidos y enemigos participaron por sus propios fines. Las peleas se llevaban a cabo con normalidad y el publico adoraba a los participantes. Pero algo oscuro estaba por ocurrir en la ronda final.
1. Final Boss

El equipo de Blaze logro triunfar por encima del resto de equipos, al fin había llegado la tan esperada última ronda, y siguiendo las instrucciones de los organizadores del torneo, el grupo conformado por Blaze, la felina líder, un renovado Metal Sonic quien era el protector de la piroquinetica, Tails y Amy, quienes estaban en la búsqueda de su mejor amigo y por una extraña serie de eventos terminaron formando equipo junto al extraño robot y la antisocial felina; fueron llevados hasta el centro de mayor tumulto de Green Hill, aun así se les ordeno dirigirse a los túneles inferiores donde se encontraba el alcantarillado que como era de esperarse, estaba sucio y oloroso, pero en un punto en especifico les aguardaba un árbitro junto a un equipo de camarógrafos.

\- _Miren nomas quien llego a la final, la sombra de Sonic_ \- Zavoc mirando a Tails y caminando por delante de su equipo que le seguía el paso por la otra entrada del túnel.

\- _No me extraña que sean ellos a quien enfrentemos en la final_ \- dijo Tails para quedar los dos equipos enfrentados

Los primeros en entrar a la pelea fueron Zor y Blaze, siendo la segunda quien domino rápidamente la pelea y sin sudar mucho logro la ventaja a favor de su equipo. Zavoc sustituyo a su compañero, y hubo un duro enfrentamiento de fuerza y resistencia de parte de los dos contrincantes quienes eran los lideres de cada equipo, demostrando porque llevaban tales títulos. Ya cuando Blaze no podía aguantar y viendo que su derrota era inminente, la pelea tomo un rumbo distinto cuando el suelo comenzó a moverse llevando al los dos equipos a oscuras profundidades. Aun así, los Deadly Six no hicieron mucho caso, continuando la pelea y derrotando por fin a Blaze.

Metal Sonic fue el siguiente y aunque logro dejar en un estado muy débil a Zavoc, fue vencido dejando en desventaja al equipo. Al final fue Amy la última esperanza del equipo y aprovechándose del cansancio de Zavoc, logro ganar la cuarta ronda solo recibiendo algunos golpes superficiales. La ronda definitiva empezó entre Amy y Zazz, ambos luchando en aquel suelo que se movía por unas vías internándolos más en el misterioso túnel que se escondía por debajo de las alcantarillas. Al final los Deadly Six terminaron perdiendo y se retiraron en la humillación usando sus habilidades para escapar a la superficie.

\- _Si la pelea termino no se supone que debemos subir, esto no es como otro escenario móvil_ \- dijo Amy para ver que el suelo seguía moviéndose llevándolos hasta un rumbo desconocido.

\- _Tengo un mal presentimiento_ \- dijo Tails para ver qué tanto como el equipo de grabación y el árbitro de turno habían desaparecido durante la pelea.

Mientras tanto, en la superficie, mas en especifico en los cuarteles de G.U.N.

\- _Otra vez se fue la señal ¿Rouge? Responde. Es inútil…_ \- dijo un soldado para seguir apretando botones y encontrar la frecuencia del equipo de agentes.

\- _Emergencia, informe de avistamientos OVNI por todo el mundo_ \- gritaron del otro lado de la habitación alertando a todos los soldados.

\- _¿Algo más?_ \- pregunto un hombre de manera tranquila, parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo.

\- _Recibimos una imagen por satélite_ \- una enorme imagen se vio en la pantalla central de aquel centro de operación - _Aumentando y mejorando calidad_ \- La imagen se agrando mostrando a tres figuras, de las cuales dos eran exactamente iguales.

\- _¿El erizo azul? Varios de ellos ¿pero cómo? _ \- la duda invadió al líder quien había borrado su mirada seria para abrir los ojos con fuerza ante tal imagen.

\- _En todo el mundo, las mismas imágenes _ \- agrego el soldado que había alertado a todos.

\- _Ya veo, esta fue la razón de KOF, que extraño - _dijo el líder intentando meterse en la cabeza de los organizadores y descubrir la razón de sus actos - _Necesito contacto con Rouge ¿Dónde fue la última señal?_

\- _Sector 70599, debajo de la estación hacia la "Sol Dimension"_

Al fin el suelo se detuvo creando un temblor que casi tira al grupo al suelo - _El suelo se detuvo _\- agrego Metal Sonic al momento que delante de ellos se abría lentamente una enorme compuerta.

\- _¿Qué tan profundo estaremos? - _Dijo Amy para sentir que el ambiente frio y oscuro le causaba pavor

\- _No tengo idea - _Señalo Tails para evitar darle falsas esperanzas a su compañera

\- _Disculpen el lento paseo. Ahora ya podemos comenzar con la fase final _\- Escucharon a alguien decir detrás de la puerta que seguía rechinando y por la iluminación de la habitación no podían ver de quien se trataba.

\- _¿Quién es él? - _Amy agrego para notar que su extraña forma le era similar a alguien que conocía.

\- _No sé, pero parece que busca pelea _\- dijo Tails al notar el rostro carente de boca de aquel extraño erizo.

Como si se tratara de otro participante del torneo, Metal Sonic se lanzo a pelear mientras su equipo lo observaba. La pelea parecía ser controlada por el robot aunque se podía notar la falta de entusiasmo por parte del extraño erizo de querer terminar con aquel enfrentamiento.

\- _Últimos datos completados, base de datos al 100% _\- se escucho salir por varios parlantes del cuarto. Esto alerto al erizo quien se saco al robot de encima lanzándolo con sus poderes cerca de donde estaban Blaze, Tails y Amy.

\- _Les agradezco por todo, Blaze, Metal Sonic - _aquel erizo camino hasta la computadora y se retiro parte de su atuendo dejando ver que parecía estar conectado a varios dispositivos que se arranco de su cuerpo - _Eso será todo - _termino de decir mientras apretaba un botón en dirección donde estaban la felina y el robot, quienes sintieron un chispazo por todo el cuerpo.

\- _¿Blaze, que te sucede? _\- dijo Tails mientras ayudaba a Blaze a mantenerse de pie.

\- _Tu compañera está bien, solo que no necesito mas de sus servicios -_

\- _Creí que esto solo era un torneo de peleas _\- agrego Amy, todo parecía verse tan complicado y se sentía que había sido llevada hasta una trampa demasiado elaborada.

\- _Yo use KOF para atraerlos… - _agrego el erizo para empezar a narrar sus planes.

\- _Todos los soldados movilizados - _Al fin en el cuartel de G.U.N. se tomaban las primeras decisiones luego del descubrimiento de los clones.

\- _Quiero a todos los erizos azules dominados - _dijo el líder sin ver al soldado al que daba órdenes, solo concentrándose en la pantalla donde debía recibir la información de la agente desaparecida.

\- _Conexión restaurada - _Al fin agrego el soldado a cargo - _Tenemos audio y video _\- Con eso la pantalla principal mostro lo que parecía ser algún tipo de escondite donde el equipo de Rouge estaban observando lo que sucedía.

\- _Altavoces _\- ordeno el líder a cargo.

\- _¿Qué hiciste con Blaze? _\- Volvió a decir Tails esta vez con un tono más furioso, la falta de respuestas lo estaba molestando.

\- _Metal Sonic planto en ella un dispositivo que trasmitía los movimientos de todos aquellos que se enfrentaban a ella, todos los lideres de equipo llevan uno. Estos al final envían la información a mi cerebro _-

\- _¿Con que fin? - _Pregunto Amy quien se preocupaba del estado del robot parecido a Sonic.

\- _No solo yo me veo beneficiado por los datos, los clones que se crearon también tienen un receptor. Ahora que todo está terminado, ellos están listos para el ataque masivo - _Mephiles tecleo en la computadora dejando ver varias cámaras de video, específicamente las usadas para trasmitir el torneo, estas revelaban varios sectores del mundo y escondidos entre la multitud se hallaban varios erizos azules.

\- _Sonic - _Dijo Amy mientras sostenía una mano en su corazón, ver tantos clones de su amado aunque no fueran exactamente igual a él era algo increíble, más aun después de tanto tiempo sin saber de su ubicación.

\- _Realmente no son el original - _dijo el capitán obvio Mephiles dejando a luz su identidad secreta - _el maldito se nos escapo de las manos hace tiempo -_

_ \- Eso no me importa ¿Por qué me usaste a mí? - _Dijo Blaze ya restaurada y furiosa, se había dado cuenta que ella no había sido la única engañada y utilizada para los fines del erizo, pero que este al final la trajo a ella y le conto todo tan abiertamente.

\- _Soy el único que se acuerda de aquella era perdida por el viaje en el tiempo. Causaste mi fin al sacrificarte dejándome muy debilitado al enfrentarme al trió de erizos_

\- _¿yo me sacrifique? -_

\- _Todo fue borrado, aun así yo logre escapar del reinicio cronológico que causaría mi fin al liberar una pequeña fracción de mí y que mantuvo los recuerdos de aquellos eventos. Ahora yo quiero mi venganza y gracias a los datos en mi cabeza, al fin puedo lograrlo - _Mephiles creó una enorme onda de viento con sus poderes incrementados lo que puso en guardia al equipo de héroes.

\- _¿Y qué piensas lograr con todo esto? - _Agrego Tails sabiendo que esto era demasiado grande para ser solo un plan de venganza.

\- _Los clones no solo destruirán, esclavizaran a los sobrevivientes. El mundo pronto será nuestro_

\- _¿Nuestro? - _

_\- Metal Sonic, inicia la misión final - _Dijo Mephiles señalando al robot quien parecía que estaba por obedecer pero que al final solo se quedo con una pose desafiante ante el erizo.

\- _No puedo hacer eso. Datos específicos borrados para priorizar la protección de Blaze - _dijo el robot para girar la vista a la felina, quien se sentía extraña ante las acciones que el robot había tenido durante todo el torneo.

\- _Nunca se te permitió eso, te limitamos -_

_\- Fue decisión propia - _Dijo el robot intentando emular un tono burlón.

\- _No importa, solo tomare tus restos y lo iniciare manualmente_

_\- Como si fuésemos a permitirlo - _Dijo Amy dando un paso al frente demostrándole a su equipo que sería la primera en enfrentarse contra un Mephiles que parecía potenciado y dejaba relucir un aura intimidante.

\- _Lo siento, ahora ya no puedo ser derrotado - _Dijo el erizo para tomar una pose de batalla y comenzar el duelo contra la erizo rosada.

La pelea había sido casi imposible para Amy, además de la paliza que había recibido, el erizo le uso para probar sus nuevas habilidades dejándola es un mal estado. Tails al instante tomo el relevo al notar que su amiga no podía continuar, durante todo el torneo ambos habían mantenido una relación igual a la que él había conseguido con Sonic y ella con Cream. Aunque su espíritu se mantenía fuerte ante la idea de proteger a Amy, Tails tampoco fue rival para el nuevo Mephiles quien luego de una larga batalla termino por dejar fuera del combate al zorro y arrojárselo hacia donde estaba Blaze para desafiarla. Era la última esperanza y ella lo sabía, Blaze estaba al tanto que si Mephiles hacia contacto con Metal Sonic, sería el principio del fin de la humanidad, ambos se enfrentaron en una dura batalla que termino causando la inestabilidad de las paredes del lugar donde se encontraban, aun así continuaron peleando mientras veían los pedazos de techo caer y parecía que todo comenzaría a derrumbarse sobre ellos en cualquier momento.


	2. New Hero Team Ending

Al final, aunque Mephiles tenía las habilidades y datos de todos los participantes del torneo, la falta de práctica y los pobres intentos por emular aquellos años de esfuerzo por parte de los verdaderos usuarios de aquellas técnicas, termino por jugarle en contra y Blaze logro derrotarlo dejándole muy mal herido como para poder levantarse cuando ya parecía que todo se desplomaría.

\- _Con todo este poder… y no fue suficiente… maldición - _Agrego el tenebroso erizo para ver hacia el agujero que había en el techo.

\- _Fallaste - _Se escucho a una voz retumbar por todo el establecimiento.

\- _¿Y esa voz? - _dijo Blaze confundida

\- _Viene de arriba - _Alerto Amy a todos

\- _Aun tengo tiempo - _Intento argumentar Mephiles, estaba demasiado cansado por lo que solo le quedaba suplicar.

\- _Es demasiado tarde - _Una de las pantallas ya casi por desplomarse mostro a los soldados de G.U.N. quienes tenían bajo su control a los clones -_ Todos los clones fueron detenidos -_

\- _No tenemos a los culpables, pero solo será cuestión de tiempo - _Se escucho de una transmisión que provenía del líder de la operación de control de los clones.

_\- No - _Dijo Mephiles siendo consumido por la impotencia.

\- _Gracias por tus esfuerzos - _dijo la voz que provenía del agujero en el techo -_ Tus datos ya fueron transmitidos - _Dijo mientras Mephiles seguía gritando la misma palabra para evitar lo que le esperaba - _Hora de limpiar lo que no sirve -_

Un enorme pedazo de escombro cayó por el agujero y termino aplastando a un inmóvil Mephiles que ni se había molestado por moverse de su lugar.

\- _Bueno, esto parece una gran fiesta - _Se escucho decir a una voz diferente que provenía desde una de las salidas de aquel lugar - _Pobre de él, no llegue a conocerlo mucho -_

\- _Hasta que al fin se te ocurre por aparecer, estúpido - _Dijo Blaze furiosa al notar el intento del nuevo por querer cortar el oscuro ambiente que rodeaba la habitación.

\- _¿Qué es esto? Mi cabeza me tiembla, mis datos están alborotados - _Dijo Metal Sonic al verlo, parecía que por alguna razón esta persona en especial le causaba una sed de sangre que le era difícil contener.

\- _Así que mientras nos rompíamos las espaldas, tú te escapaste de ellos y andabas de paseo. Respóndeme, Sonic - _Dijo Blaze mientras rodeaba sus brazos de fuego, ver al erizo que había preocupado a todos, y que solo estuvo perdiendo el tiempo por ahí, era una falta de respeto a sus amigos, algo que ella no podía permitir - _Creo que tengo tiempo para darte una lección - _Argumento mientras daba pasos al frente para pelear contra el erizo azul, pero el martillo de Amy le bloqueo el paso, y la erizo rosada se adelanto dejándole ver que quería ser la primera.

\- _So… So… Sonic - _Dijo Amy para gritar de forma tan fina que forzó a todos en la habitación a taparse los oídos. La erizo parecía emocionada por verlo y varias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, aun así apretó su martillo y se lanzo a atacarlo para retribuirle lo que le causo su ausencia todo este tiempo.

Ambos erizos tuvieron una larga y emotiva pelea, pero que al final ya debía llegar a su fin - _Sonic ¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer sin decir nada? - _Dijo Amy buscando la respuesta que todo su equipo esperaba, principalmente ella y Tails. Sonic estaba por responder, pero una alarma empezó a sonar y varias compuertas se cerraron causando la separación de los involucrados en tres grupos distintos.

\- _¿Quién eres? - _Dijo Sonic al ver a una persona misteriosa entrar al lado de la habitación donde él fue separado.

\- _Metal Sonic, lo siento por llegar tarde, ya no podre darte respuestas - _Se escucho de los lados donde habían quedado Tails y Amy, y del lado que estaban Blaze y Metal Sonic - _Blaze, busquen la verdad, juntos_

\- _Trabajo sola -_

\- _Esperaba esa respuesta - _Dijo aquella voz que parecía provenir de alguien de mayor edad -_ Espero volver a verte si sobrevivo. A ti también, Sonic - _Termino de decir aquel misterioso ser que solo podía ser visto por el erizo azul.

\- _Ya veo_ \- Argumento Sonic de tal forma que parecía que varias cosas por fin se les había aclarado ante los comentarios del misterioso hombre.

\- _Creo que es mi fin - _Dijo el hombre al ver que todo comenzaba a derrumbarse y que era el único que tenia la fuerza para huir a tiempo - _No soy como ustedes_

Todos salieron corriendo por las únicas salidas que tuvieron a su disposición separándose más y dando fin al equipo que había logrado triunfar en el torneo - _No puedo creer que otra vez tuve que separarme de mi Sonic - _Dijo Amy mientras huía al lado de su amigo/hermano.

_\- Mierda, esto solo nos dejo con más dudas y encima perdimos a Blaze - _Dijo Tails mientras con todas sus fuerzas esquivaba lluvia de escombros y corría viendo al fin la salida al exterior.

\- _Aunque el tiempo lo ha hecho más hermoso, creí que no sería posible_ \- Dijo Amy con una voz soñadora que causo la preocupación de Tails.

\- _Podes concentrarte en… _\- Quiso protestar Tails, pero termino tropezando e hiriéndose de gravedad justo cuando todo estaba por caer sobre ellos.

_\- Tails, cuidado - _Fue lo único que pudo gritar Amy viendo que todo se venía abajo y que ella estaba demasiado cerca de la salida.

Mientras tanto, Blaze y Metal Sonic quedaron del lado de la salida donde estaba el suelo móvil que los había llevado hasta ahí, y usándolo regresaron a la alcantarilla, aunque para mala suerte de uno de ellos, estaba infestada por soldados de G.U.N. - _Detente, solo queremos al robot, está involucrado con los organizadores -_

_ \- No puedo seguir peleando, demasiados daños - _Dijo Metal Sonic al notar que su cuerpo robótico y su procesador comenzaban a fallarle - _Blaze, sigue sola_

\- _Dije que voy a resolver esto sola. Pero no eres humano, solo una herramienta con un diseño de mal gusto. Aunque una herramienta que pretendo usar - _Dijo Blaze para ponerse en entre el robot y los soldados que se extrañaban de que una heroína como ella fuera a proteger a uno de los robots del conocido Eggman.

_\- No lo proceso - _Intento decir el robot de forma humorística, pero carecía de esa capacidad.

\- _Solo déjame que me ocupe de estos soldados así podemos irnos de aquí - _termino de decir para lanzar fuego en todas las direcciones para solo espantar a los soldados.

_\- Todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí - _Le era imposible de entender las acciones de la felina.

\- _Solo digamos, que entre amigos, a veces se hace lo impensable_ \- Dijo Blaze siendo resaltada su frase al Amy del otro lado salir de los escombros cargando a Tails, ambos cubiertos de varias heridas, aunque para su suerte, tenían un equipo de respaldo que los ayudo a salir de ahí antes de que lleguen más miembros de G.U.N. o otros más peligrosos que se encontraban por las cercanías.


	3. The Fighters Team Ending

Al final, el equipo que había entrado al torneo para hacerse notar, no había logrado mucho y todas las miradas se centraron en los otros participantes.

\- _Esto no es el fin, tengo un nuevo plan - _Argumento Honey para llevar forzosamente a su equipo por dentro de las instalaciones donde se administraba el torneo.

\- _Creo que nos perdimos, genio - _Dijo Fang luego de que estuvieran 30 minutos descendiendo y corriendo por pasillos vacios.

\- _Si tengo que pasar la noche atrapado aquí, me voy a comer a uno de ustedes - _Dijo Bark luego de que una hora se completara y el equipo se viera perdido sin saber por cual camino llegaron.

Para su sorpresa, un temblor sacudió las paredes y cuando se dieron cuenta, se encontraban corriendo por un oscuro túnel subterráneo y que por el olor parecía estar conectado con las alcantarillas. Todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y el suelo bajo de ellos comenzaba a hundirse hasta que al fin encontraron una salida y salieron al exterior por fin viendo la luz del sol.

\- _Estoy cansada de fracasar ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que nos noten?_ \- Dijo Honey ya aceptando la derrota, ellos nunca iban a lograr ser el centro de atención como lo eran otros participantes del torneo.

\- _¿Qué paso aquí? - _Una voz que los hizo alertarse viendo que se encontraban en aquella famosa estación que permitía viajar entre dimensiones. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, habían sido rodeados por varias personas que los miraban sospechosamente.

Varios policías de inmediato llegaron a la estación en ruinas, y vieron los increíbles daños que había sufrido todo el establecimiento - _¿Quién hizo todo esto? _-

\- _Ellos fueron, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que esos cuatro salieron por uno de los agujeros - _Dijo una mujer, seguido de todos en el lugar dándole la razón y abucheando al equipo.

\- _Ustedes cuatro deben acompañarnos a la estación de policías, las manos donde pueda verlas - _dijo un oficial seguido de sacar sus esposas.

\- _No quiero volver a la cárcel - _Dijo Fang al ver que estaban completamente rodeados.

\- _No se preocupen, yo nos sacare de aquí… con esto - _señalo Bean con una gran sonrisa para sacar una enorme bomba que exploto y que para su sorpresa termino chamuscando a ellos mismos y a todos los policías que estaban con ellos - _Creí que era una bomba de humo - _dijo el pato para toser un poco de polvo.

Unos días más tarde, Honey con una gran sonrisa observaba un diario - _Miren, estamos en la primer plana - _Dijo la felina para tirarles el diario en la mesa donde los tres miembros de su equipo jugaban a las cartas.

\- _Cuatro idiotas lo arruinan todo - _Repitió Bark el titulo de la noticia.

\- _Yo lo llamo, una misión cumplida - _Dijo orgullosa la felina mientras bailaba en el interior de la cárcel donde estaban los cuatro.


	4. Deadly Six Ending

El grupo había fracasado tan cerca de la victoria, solo les quedo retirarse ante el mal pronóstico que les había advertido su maestro al notar cómo eran arrastrados a las profundidades por aquel piso móvil.

\- _Otro fracaso - _dijo la única integrante femenina del equipo_ \- con la práctica una ya se acostumbra -_

\- _Les dije que no iba a funcionar - _el miembro más pesimista de ellos_ \- pero quien me escucha -_

_\- Si perdimos… fue por una mala administración - _Dijo Zazz para gritarlo en dirección al miembro líder que se mantenía escapando delante de ellos ignorando los comentarios al azar de su equipo.

\- _A mi no me dejaron participar ni una vez - _Dijo el mas grandote del equipo pero que aun así se mantenía a la par de su equipo en velocidad.

\- _Ya se los dije, si no cambiamos un poco las cosas, siempre vamos a terminar igual - _Volvió a gritar Zazz intentando provocar a su líder.

\- _No todo se centra en el momento de la pelea_ \- Señalo tranquilamente el miembro más respetado y entrenador del equipo.

\- _Eso no sirve de nada. Lo que sucede es que yo debería ser el líder de este grupo, si me hiciesen caso podríamos al fin encargarnos de ese erizo azul -_

_\- Por mi está bien - _Dijo Zeena solo para echarle más leña al fuego, viendo como seguían las cosas, habría algo de diversión muy pronto - _Yo voto a Zazz como el nuevo líder del equipo -_

_\- Voto a Zazz aunque esto no vaya a cambiar nada - _Dijo Zor solo aprovechando que al fin lo escucharían.

\- _¿Qué decís, Zomom? Habrá una enorme hamburguesa en tu futuro - _Dijo Zazz sabiendo como comprar a su amigo.

\- _Zazz me dará comida - _Dijo Zomom para dejar claro que votaba por él.

\- _Esto está arreglado, por mayoría de voto soy el nuevo líder - _Dijo Zazz orgulloso seguido de querer rebasar a Zavoc, pero este lo detuvo haciéndole chocar con su brazo frenando a lo demás.

\- _No puedes cambiar lo que ya decidimos entre todos - _Dijo Zazz levantándose del suelo.

\- _Ya habrá tiempo para eso, este lugar está por caerse_ _\- _Dijo Zavoc sintiendo las vibraciones que al instante todos sus compañeros sintieron ya que todo el túnel comenzaba a caer y a hundirse - _Vámonos, ahora _-

El grupo empezó a escapar de su forma característica, aun así la salida no la encontraban por ninguna parte y se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Su huida se vio aun más complicada cuando varios pasillos terminaron siendo bloqueados por escombros y debían tomar otro camino. Al fin lograron divisar la luz del exterior, y se apuraron en alcanzar la única salida que les quedaba.

\- _El techo esta por caer - _Dijo Zik para hacerles saber que su única salida estaba por ser bloqueada y que el ser aplastados sería inminente.

\- _No lo creo - _Zavoc se apresuro en llegar hasta la salida y su equipo al instante pensó que él sería el único en salir ya que justo cayo el techo junto a varios escombros de los pisos superiores pero Zavoc llego para sostener el techo con su enorme fuerza - _Salgan ahora - _ordeno mientras sus brazos le temblaban por el peso. Su equipo no lo dudo y logro salir justo cuando el resto del edificio termino por derrumbarse, se trataba de algún tipo de edificio de varios pisos que termino por caer completamente por los daños en el subsuelo.

Horas más tarde, el resto de Deadly Six estaba viendo los escombros en silencio, habían logrado improvisar un monumento apilando escombros para que formaran una pequeña lapida sobre donde su jefe había sido enterrado. Todos aun así y por su personalidades mantenían un silencio sepulcral para evitar algún comentario sentimental o palabras de honor ante Zavoc, esa no eran cosas que haría un grupo de villanos.

\- _Ya es hora de regresar a nuestro mundo - _Dijo el maestro de ellos para hacerle saber al resto que era mejor retirarse. Todos simplemente movieron la cabeza en aprobación antes de darse vuelta y comenzar su marcha.

Justo cuando estaban por irse, varios pedazos de escombros salieron volando hacia ellos llamando su atención y cuando se dieron vuelta, vieron un enorme brazo rojo salir de debajo de la gran pila de escombros, seguido de emerger otro enorme brazo, al final y con un gran salto salió Zavoc cayendo justo delante de ellos mostrando todas las heridas que se había llevado pero manteniendo un porte intacto - _¿Nos vamos? - _Fue lo único que dijo el enorme ser rojo antes de darle la espalda al resto.

\- _Si, jefe - _Dijeron los cuatro jóvenes miembros del equipo, principalmente Zazz que solo miro hacia otro lado para evitar cruzar miradas con sus compañeros.


	5. The Chaotix Ending

El equipo de Rouge había logrado infiltrarse con éxito, trasmitir las revelaciones de Mephiles, robar información vital, escapar con éxito de la base y detener a varios miembros menores de la organización misteriosa. Lo último que quedaba útil por hacer era el cuidado de los clones de Sonic quienes habían quedado inmóviles una vez que el plan de Mephiles llego a su fracaso.

\- _Trabajo es trabajo _\- Dijo Vector al llevar ya ocho horas vigilando a un grupo de "maniquís" encerrados en un depósito para su futuro estudio.

\- _Saben, ya recuerdo porque "tome vacaciones"_ de este equipo - hablo Mighty al estar tirado en el piso frio cansado de estar quietos en el exterior de aquella base y de noche.

\- _Al menos esta vez si nos van a pagar_ \- agrego Charmy para dibujar con un palo en el piso, realmente desde que recibieron la orden de quedarse vigilando aquella entrada, nadie se les había acercado - _Tengo hambre - _Ni siquiera para darles comida.

\- _Siento que algo anda mal… demasiado silencio _\- Dijo Espio al notar que las cosas parecían sospechosas.

\- _A nadie le importa_ \- Dijo Mighty molesto.

\- _¿Qué te pasa?_ \- pregunto Espio extrañado

\- _Si, ya cállate Espio_ \- Dijo Charmy también molesto, esto era demasiado raro para el camaleón.

\- _Vamos ¿Qué es todo esto?_ \- Hablo Espio al notar que todos los miraban mal.

\- _Tú fuiste quien consiguió esta misión_ \- Dijo Vector para unirse a sus compañeros en el odio hacia el camaleón.

\- _Tú fuiste quien fue a buscarme para esta estupidez, me prometiste que las cosas habían cambiado_ \- Hablo Mighty.

\- _Y yo que iba a saber que Knuckles nos robaría el trabajo_ \- Dijo Espio, además que por arte de magia llego Knuckles - _Creía que al demonio debía nombrárselo tres veces- _Aunque también vio al equidna junto con Rouge y varios miembros más de G.U.N. quienes parecían estar con miradas enojadas.

\- _¿Qué creen que están haciendo?_ \- Grito un oficial de alto rango haciendo que el grupo se formara en fila asustados.

\- _Que idiotas_ \- Dijo Knuckles para ver a quienes antes habían sido sus compañeros.

\- _Nosotros estamos protegiendo perfectamente, no ha aparecido ni una sola persona en toda la noche_ \- Hablo Vector.

\- _Disculpen, genios_ \- Dijo Rouge para pasar por al lado del grupo y al abrir la puerta revelar que todos los clones estaban dispersados por toda la larga habitación y no quedaba ninguno con vida.

\- _Esto es horrible - _Dijo Charmy para desmayarse desmayadamente sobre los brazos de Vector.

\- _¿Qué paso aquí? _\- Dijo Vector al ver la matanza que se había llevado a cabo y que ellos ni habían escuchado o visto siquiera a alguien entrar.

\- _Una sola persona: Shadow - _Agrego Knuckles.

\- _¿Igual van a pagarnos, verdad?_ \- Dijo Vector algo dudoso al soldado de más alto rango del grupo.

Todos los soldados empezaron a reírse hasta que el líder del grupo se detuvo e hizo una seña para que todos tomaran una postura seria- _No -_


	6. Babylon Rouges Ending

Como era ya costumbre para Eggman, contratar al grupo de Jet para que lo ayudasen, era algo que le costaba más tiempo y dinero del que tenia, además de que el grupo fracase no era nada nuevo y fue así cuando se entero de que no habían conseguido mucho una vez todo se derrumbo.

\- _No se puede confiar en ustedes para nada, no crean que esta vez seré tan amistoso, por su culpa Metal Sonic ahora está de parte de aquella gata estúpida - _Dijo Eggman apretando un botón que hizo al miembro robótico (Mal pensé eso) del equipo se apartara de los suyos y se pusiera al lado de Eggman listo para pelear - _Despídanse de su plumas_ \- El doctor hizo llamar a varios robots que al instante cayeron desde el cielo y rodearon al trió de pájaros quienes se preparaban para defenderse.

\- _Creo que el gordo nos está subestimando _\- Argumento Jet con una sonrisa.

\- _Avísame cuando estés listo -_Le dijo Wave devolviéndole la sonrisa que extrañaba al doctor.

\- _Así que usted fue quien envió a esos tres_ \- Dijo una voz para acercarse sin inmutarse del ambiente tan tenso y lleno de robots donde se encontraba - _Si va a enviar espías, le recomiendo un grupo que no llame tanto la atención_ \- seguido de sacar un dispositivo móvil revelando varias capturas de video del grupo corriendo por los pasillo y revisando las oficinas de donde se organizaba todo el torneo.

\- _Ya me esperaba algo de estos idiotas_ -

\- _Doctor Eggman ¿verdad? Es un placer el verlo en persona - _dijo aquel misterioso humano vestido elegantemente - _Primero que nada quiero perderle disculpa de parte de mis superiores por haber estado usando su nombre para auspiciar el torneo -_

\- _¿Y quién se creen que son para ensuciar mi fama, basuras?_ -

\- _Realmente no puedo dar esa información con tantos… testigos - _Mirando al trió de aves que escuchaban interesados y que se pusieron en guardia ante la obvia amenaza.

\- _Ya me ocupo de ellos para que podamos hablar tranquilos, me siento más cómodo cuando estoy con mi gente_ -

\- _Bueno, creo que ya es hora de retirarnos_ \- Dijo Jet para mirar a su equipo - _Eggman, te llegara pronto la cuenta -_

_\- Sigue soñando rata emplumada -_

_\- Por ahora tomaremos esto como parte de pago - _Señalando al robot que había sido agregado para completar el equipo - _Wave, haz lo tuyo y sácanos de aquí -_

_\- Con gusto - _Dijo el ave violeta para apretar un botón haciendo que el robot intentara atacar a ambos humanos, seguido de levantar a todo su equipo y alejarse volando a toda velocidad.

\- _Malditos, reprogramaron a mi_ _robot _\- Grito Eggman furioso.

\- _Sabe, estamos bastante interesados en formar una pequeña asociación con usted para unos planes futuros_ -

\- _¿Y que recibiré yo a cambio?_ -

\- _El planeta que tanto quiere. Nosotros vamos por algo mucho más grande_ -

\- _Me interesa, los escucho_ -

\- _Venga conmigo, vamos a ver a mis jefes en persona. Estoy seguro que pronto tendrá que ponerse en marcha _-

\- _Parece que pronto tendré mucha diversión_ -


	7. Support Team Ending

Aquel equipo que era cuidado por Silver, habían terminado demasiado lejos del lugar donde se llevaría la final y solo lograron llegar para ver lo que sería una ciudad enterrada por la caída de los túneles que todos desconocían y que ahora no eran más que ruinas.

Estuvieron buscando cualquier señal de auxilio y ofreciendo apoyo a los grupos de rescate en un intento de encontrar a Blaze y el resto de los suyos; lograron llegar casi hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde habían largos senderos de destrucción en lo que parecía ser una red de angostos túneles, por lo que podían seguir el camino hasta donde se encontraba la salida de ellos. Fue una sorpresa que a los pocos minutos de estar revisando aquella entrada destruida, vieron a dos personas salir de los escombros mientras una de ellas cargaba a la otra.

\- _¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir?_ \- Dijo Marine algo extrañada - _¿O son fantasmas?_ -

\- _Todo cayó sobre nosotros, pero quedamos por suerte en un hueco_ \- Dijo Amy, la mujer erizo les conto que tuvo que regresar por Tails y no habían logrado salir a tiempo antes de que la salida fuera sellada, pero estaban demasiado cerca de ella así que con su martillo pudo abrirse camino con la suerte de que todo no se desplomara sobre ellos al hacerlo.

\- _Me alegro que estén bien_ \- Dijo Cream para ponerle banditas adhesivas a Tails aunque sus heridas requirieran mejores cuidados - _¿Y qué paso con Blaze? -_

_\- Fuimos forzados a separarnos, pero estoy segura que logro escapar -_

_\- Si, ella escapo, está bien por ahora y en buenas manos - _Corto Silver quien se había quedado de espaldas al grupo observando el horizonte - _Ya todo termino por ahora -_

_\- Si, pero no hicimos mucho - _Dijo Cream algo triste ante todo lo que había ocurrido con la ciudad y sus amigos.

\- _Ya probaremos suerte en la próxima_ \- Intento agrega Marine forzando una sonrisa, pero término siendo contagiada por Cream y ambas se deprimieron -

\- _Claro que no, para mí esto es una misión cumplida_ \- Dijo Silver alegre intentando levantar la moral - _¿Y ya saben que significa eso?_ -

\- _¿Qué?_ \- Dijeron las tres mujeres algo confundidas ante el cambio de humor del erizo blanco.

\- _Es hora del helado por un trabajo bien hecho_ \- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa parecida a las que hacia Sonic, y esto hizo a sus dos jóvenes compañeras saltar de alegría - _¿Vienes con nosotros, Amy?_ -

\- _Claro… solo que tengo que llevar a Tails a su casa_ -

\- _Ese no es problema, en un segundo quedara como nuevo_ \- Dijo Marine cerrando un ojo para ganar la confianza de la erizo rosada.

\- _Marine, no te excedas_ \- Dijo Silver con un tono autoritario.

\- _Tranquilos, solo quiero ayudar para variar de vez en cuando_ \- Dijo seria para acercarse a donde estaba el zorro aun inconsciente. Marine se puso de rodillas frente al zorro y Amy no podía creer lo que veía, la pequeña mapache había creado una extraña burbuja que parecía serle difícil de mantener y que hizo que su respiración se agitara, pero que aun así logro introducirla dentro del zorro, quien desprendió un brillo cegador para dejar ver después que todas sus heridas desaparecieron.

\- _Marine ¿Estas bien?_ \- Grito Silver para recoger en sus brazos a Marine, que parecía estar demasiado agotada hasta para hablar.

\- _Lo ven, esta vez no me desmaye_ \- Agrego para acurrucarse en los brazos del erizo blanco, parecía agradarle que lo hiciera - _Despiértenme para el helado_ \- Y cerró los ojos para roncar de forma relajada.

\- _No creí que tuviera tanto poder, fue algo increíble y hermoso_ \- Dijo Amy aun sin creer lo que había visto.

\- _Porque Blaze y yo lo mantenemos en secreto_ \- Dijo serio el erizo para entregarle a Marine a Amy, seguido de levantar en sus brazos a Tails y mirar a ambas mujeres con una sonrisa - _Vamos por esos helados, ya después nos preocuparemos del resto_ -

El grupo emprendió su marcha lejos de la zona, sin darse cuenta que por una pared de la entrada derrumbada que se mantuvo en pie, había una cámara que parecía seguir funcionando y monitoreaba sus movimientos hasta que les perdió de vista.


	8. Agent Team Ending

El equipo de agentes libres de Rouge, se había separado de las órdenes de G.U.N. y tomando sus propias decisiones, se infiltraron en la red de túneles subterráneos. Rouge logro contactar con G.U.N. para irles transmitiendo todo lo que encontraban y para su suerte, lograron llegar donde Mephiles estaba y grabaron todo lo ocurrido. Al final todo estaba comenzando a desmoronarse y el grupo se apuro en buscar la salida llegando hasta un edificio abandonado donde parecía que estarían a salvo de los derrumbes que se tragaban las calles y algunos edificios.

\- _Parece que no fui el único en meter las narices por aquí_ \- Dijo una voz alertando al grupo, quienes se voltearon para ver que no estaban solos.

\- _Miren quien decidió salir de su madriguera_ \- Dijo Knuckles, nunca le había caído bien aquel erizo.

\- _Tienes mucho que responder, Shadow_ \- Ordeno Rouge, parecía molesta por ver al erizo después de tanto tiempo - _Primero ¿Qué haces aquí? _-

\- _No tengo tiempo ahora. Estoy siendo perseguido y acabo de enterarme de algo increíble con respecto a aquellos clones_ -

\- _Por ellos ya no son problemas, todos en G.U.N. ya lograron dominarlos _\- Dijo Shade, era la única que parecía no sentir nada ante la aparición del erizo oscuro.

\- _¿Y se supone que eso es bueno?_ \- Agrego Shadow - _Esos clones deben dejar de existir _-

\- _¿Por qué lo dices?_ \- Dijo Rouge confundida.

\- _Como si G.U.N. fuera diferente a este nuevo grupo. La única diferencia es que G.U.N. debe mostrar una máscara ante las personas_ \- Termino de decir Shadow para caminar hacia una de las salidas - _Voy a encargarme de que nadie pueda usar a los clones para sus propios fines, son bastante fáciles de controlar_ -

\- _Espera, Shadow, si vas a hacer eso estas yendo en contra de G.U.N._ \- Dijo Rouge para dar pasos al frente lista para pelear - _Tengo que arrestarte_ -

_\- Ya veo a donde va esto - _Dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa - _La verdad no me importa los clones, pero patearle el trasero será divertido _-

Lo único que hizo Shadow fue hacer un ruido despectivo contra el equidna. Vio que el grupo de 4 se preparaba para enfrentarlo y sin inmutarse, se enfrento a ellos uno por uno.

\- _Así que no vas a detenerte_ \- Dijo Rouge, quien había sido la última en enfrentarse al erizo negro y que ambos sabían que entre ellos dos nunca habría un ganador - _¿Son tan peligrosos?_ -

\- _Si_ \- Fue lo único que dijo Shadow, también agotado por pelear tanto tiempo.

\- _Si en serio vas a hacerlo, evita hacerles daños a los soldados_ -

\- _Si se meten en mi camino…_ -

\- _Tengo en mente a unos idiotas que serán perfectos para que puedas infiltrarte donde tenemos escondidos a los clones_ -

\- _En serio gracias, Rouge_ -

\- _No sabía que podía ser amable_ _\- _Dijo Knuckles tirado en el suelo, al haber sido el primero en pelear se llevo la mayor de las palizas.

\- _Espero que me aclares todo cuando tengas tiempo_ -

\- _tú y Omega serán los primeros a quienes les diré todo. Adiós_ \- Dijo el erizo negro para desaparecer con sus habilidades dejando al agotado grupo descansando.

\- _¿Y ahora qué?_ _¿Vas a avisarles a tus jefes? _\- Dijo Shade.

\- _Si… cuando él ya haya hecho lo suyo_ -

\- _Para mí no tiene sentido, tanto que trabajamos para capturarlos_ -

\- _Shadow es así, ser misterioso es parte de su naturaleza y le cuesta aun ante nosotros abrirse. Pero siempre podemos estar seguros que regresara cuando esté tenga las palabras correctas y este listo para hablar. Así trabaja nuestro equipo y así podemos confiar plenamente entre nosotros_ \- Dijo Omega llamando la atención de sus tres compañeros, que no podían creer las palabras que salían del robot.


	9. Sonic & Shadow Team Ending

(No es un equipo oficial o que haya participo del torneo)

Shadow había con éxito completado la mayoría de sus planes, el primero era descubrir que sucedía con estos torneos misteriosos que cubrían todo el mundo, segundo era exterminar a cada clon de Sonic, cosa que hizo con un gusto como no había disfrutado en su vida. Al final todavía le quedaba una misión por cumplir, pero con la destrucción completa de los túneles, ya podía dar por cancelada esa misión.

Había terminado de destruir hasta el último de los clones para quedarse sobre una colina observando el edificio donde había cometido tal masacre de aquellos seres que no sabía si podía considerarlo "vivos".

\- _Solo queda volver hasta que inicien el tercer torneo_ \- Se dijo Shadow para sí mismo, si quería detener por fin a aquella misteriosa organización, sabía que debía hacerlo solo y desde las sombras - _Huele horrible. Así que no necesite buscarte después de todo_ \- Dijo Shadow para voltearse al notar que alguien se le acercaba.

\- _Gracias por cumplir tu parte, me tuve que escapar por mi cuenta_ \- Dijo el erizo azul quien parecía también conocer bastante de lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque por su actitud le desinteresaba todo lo que no fuera proteger al mundo y sus habitantes - _Aun me debes una por lo de hace seis meses_ -

\- _Te dije que no eres nadie para que te deba nada. Lo que hiciste fue tu problema_ \- Grito Shadow, realmente odiaba tener deudas con Sonic.

\- _Tranquilo, como si quisiera algo de ti_ \- Dijo Sonic para acercarse hasta el erizo y observar el edificio que Shadow miraba - _¿Los mataste a todos?_ _Si se veían tan perfectos _-

\- _Realmente no debía, pero quería hacerlo. No espero que entiendas mis gustos_ \- Dijo Shadow para provocar al erizo azul, quien no le pareció nada gracioso el comentario - _¿Problema con eso?_ -

\- _Muchísimos_ \- Dijo Sonic, para alejarse unos metros y tomar una pose de combate - _Llevo seis meses con toda esta mierda, no puedo ver a mis amigos, ni volver a mi casa, alguien tiene que pagar por eso y tienes todos los números_ -

\- _Me alegro que no estés muerto_ \- Dijo Shadow para estirar los músculos - _Espero que hagas más que esos clones, sino vas a terminar mal_ -

\- _Terminemos con esto, Shadow_ -


End file.
